


25 Minutes

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jeongcheol parin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers, Tragic Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan broke up a year and a half ago. What would happen if Seungcheol opened a letter that was sent to him by Jeonghan a year ago?





	25 Minutes

‘Meet me at our place, where we share our special memories together. I’ll be waiting, even if it takes you forever.’ 

Seungcheol’s hand that was holding the letter trembled. This letter was sent to him a year ago, by someone he has given his life to, by the person he surrendered his heart to. But did he opened it? No. It was Monday morning when he decided to clean his place. He found it under his bed in a box along with the other things given to him by the person he loves.

He couldn’t process what’s happening. They were over a year and a half ago, he – the person he loves so much ended the relationship between them and it brought him so much heartbreak. And now that he’s about to get over them, this letter presented itself, as if destiny’s playing with him or it’s just a coincidence. He doesn’t care anymore. The moment he read the name at the bottom gave him almost a heart attack, his heart stopped beating as if he saw a ghost by then. 

“Han…” he whispered. A year ago, it was then he experienced the most devastating feeling. It felt like it’s still yesterday, it was vivid to him. How he immediately dropped down the flowers he was holding, where his knees lost its strength that he knelt while crying his heart out begging for him to change his mind, and where he chase him with all his best but it’s still not enough. 

It’s not enough. Their love, their sacrifices, their memories, their moments and their power are not enough to build a stronger force to be with each other forever.

Should he go? What if he’s not there anymore? What if he got tired of waiting? Will they still find their ending? Would it be a happy or a tragic one? A lot of questions popped in his head but those wouldn’t be answered unless he go to the place where he belongs.

As if having its own mind, his body begun to pick clothes to warm and to protect him from the December’s cold. It will be a long drive but it will be worth it, wouldn’t it? He get his key and swiftly left his place. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! What are you doing to me, Jeonghan-ah?” his heart beats faster, his hands are shaking and tears are threatening to fall. Will they be able to be together again? He drove fast, so fast that he has ever driven. He bit his lips trying to stop it from quivering, “Please…” he begged in the wind.

He should have gave up but he already finalized his mind. He will go to him, he will go home to his home. He didn’t know how many hours passed, how he got here but one thing’s for sure. It dropped his heart staring at an abandoned house on the top of the hill. But he made himself ready, to whatever he will find. Getting out of the car and walking towards the house, he tried so hard to keep himself altogether and made his breathing even. He knocked, and knocked… and knocked. But no one answered. He tried turning the knob and to his surprise, it wasn’t locked. He opened it and… nothing. 

All his efforts are wasted, it was still not enough. He is not enough. Walking inside, he found a letter that looked like it was left there for over months. Grabbing it, he scrubbed the dust and his stare was stuck at it. Those familiar handwriting. It was from him.

‘I waited. But it seems like our time is not enough. Find me?” 

Three sentences, but it hit him like a truck. What is he doing? He should have known that both of them, even if they are fighting with fate, they are not enough. It’s has been powerful to separate them from each other so why would he bother?

“But he said that I should find him…” his knees buckled and once again, lost its strength. He cried, he poured his unvoiced out thoughts, he let out his feelings kept inside of him. His mind is in chaos. He doesn’t even know what to follow. His heart was so shattered and broken into little pieces that he doesn’t know which one he should trail. Making up his mind again and with a more determined will, he pull himself up, put the note in his pocket and left the house. 

He doesn’t know where to go, where he should start but that doesn’t mean that he will give up. He already lost him once and he won’t do it again for the second time. Even if it takes his life. Just one more time. 

He got into his car, opened the engine and readied himself to drive around. He was already in a part of Seoul, where both of them met. And that would be his starting point. He drove around the area, asked the neighbourhood if they saw the man he loves. But yet no avail. He stopped, he’s hungry and tired but he won’t give up. He then tried to the neighbouring part in Seoul. He asked people, gone to the places he think his love would be, visited infrastructures but still, no Jeonghan. 

He got out from his car, and sat at the pavement beside a stall. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and questioned himself again. ‘Am I doing all of this right? Because I feel like I’m already late for the two of us?’ 

With a shaky breath, he stood up and looked at the stall beside him, it didn’t occur to him that it was selling streetfoods. So that’s what he’s smelling. His stomach grumbled and that’s when he noticed that he hasn’t eaten anything except from his breakfast. He pulled out his wallet and bought something when he noticed the church not so far from where he is.

If he goes there and wished, would he see Jeonghan? If he prayed hard, would he still be able to win him back? With no second thought, he thanked the vendor and walked towards the church. But then when he was near, he realized that there will be a wedding occurring based from the people outside. He stopped at the side, looked at it and the people around. 

If they are still together, would they have this? He shook his head. He ended his thoughts and decided to continue finding Jeonghan, his Jeonghan.

And he was about to walk away when he get to see the glimpse of someone. He couldn’t be wrong, even if they didn’t see each other for years he knows that he would still remember that hair and that back. Even the height made him stuck to the ground. Not knowing how many seconds, or how many minutes has passed and he was still looking but his heart dropped even more when the person turned around and caught his eyes. 

Those orbs that made him feel special, made him feel like he’s the only one widened and his lips parted. But Seungcheol didn’t know what to react. Now that the person he’s looking for is standing meters away from him, what should he do? Should he ran to him or ran away? His mind is still not processing that he didn’t notice that the person he’s looking for is walking towards him. His breathing quickens and he knows that any moment, he will pass out. 

“Cheol…” 

One word. His name. His nickname coming from him and it was like he was struck by a thunder. Should he hug him? With blurry eyes, he tried to focus on the person standing infront of him. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Jeonghan smiled at him, that same angelic smile, he would trade his soul just to see that again but it looks like he doesn’t need to. As he’s witnessing infront of him the person that was on his mind all day.

He pulled out the letters from his pockets and Jeonghan’s attention diverted from his face to what he is holding. He saw how Jeonghan stilled and how his smiled dropped. He knows that something is not right. 

“Can we talk?” Jeonghan smiled sadly at him as he grabbed Seungcheol’s arms. They walked until they are far enough from the people.

“It’s good to see you again, you know? A year and a half made me miss you so much.” Jeonghan said.

“But not enough to wait for me, right?” Seungcheol answered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Jeonghan who was looking down all the time raised his head and a sob escaped from his lips. Both of them are crying, still no one made a move to comfort the other. They are just looking at one another with mixed emotions mirroring each other’s eyes.

“I waited for you.” 

“You got tired.”

“Our time is not enough!”

“It’s not just our time. We are not enough for each other, Han…” 

And with that, Jeonghan broke out a whimper and tried to catch Seungcheol’s hand but the latter didn’t let him. Seungcheol took a deep harsh breath as if he’s lacking to function his lungs. 

“Please, Cheol. Answer me. Why are you here?” Jeonghan asked as his voice cracked. He’s feeling numb, both of them are. Their love story is not just for a lifetime. Both of them are not just for each other. They are just a chapter, a part from each other’s life.

“I-I got to open the letter this morning. I didn’t know, I tried to find you, you know? Back then? I tried so hard to find you but you just… you left without a trace.” Seungcheol said even if he found it difficult to speak due to what he’s feeling.

“But I sent you a letter after six months! You didn’t even bother finding me!” Jeonghan shouted. 

Seungcheol turned his head to face Jeonghan as he scoff in disbelief. “And what do you think I should do?! You broke up with me and left! And then you would send a letter after six months? I’m not just broken, Jeonghan. I was shattered into pieces! I have a lot of questions. For you. But those remained unanswered. Because do you remember? You left!” 

Jeonghan who was keeping himself to quiet down his sobs and whimpers all the time felt like he was being stabbed. Those words hurt more coming from the man infront of him. But what should he do? Fight for something he knows that will turn into nothing?

“I-I’m sorry. You know that I love you. But this? Us? Is not worth it.” 

Seungcheol felt like he was hit by a train. Not worth it? Their love is not worth it? Both of them are not? On the other hand, Jeonghan wants to kill himself for saying that. He’s being stupid again with his decisions and his words.

“If you don’t think that we are worth it, then why did you even sent a letter to me?” 

Jeonghan was speechless. He does  
n’t know what to say, what to answer because he himself doesn’t know why. Why did he? To see his lover again? To cup his face like he did before or what?

“I-I don’t know.” He said in a low voice.

“You don’t know?” growled by Seungcheol. His eyes is blazing, his hands is shaking from anger, from the hurt, from everything. “You know what? Fuck this! Fuck me, fuck you, and fuck everything! This? This is bullshit, Jeonghan! You should have not raise my hopes up assuming that I could win you back where in fact I can’t! I was okay, you know? I was about to move on from you but just a letter, just your name and I fell again. So why?” Seungcheol’s voice cracked at the end. What should he feel? Happy? After this?

“I love you” Jeonghan managed to croaked out while looking at his man, Seungcheol.

But the latter just laughed sarcastically at him while tears kept on falling from his eyes. He just can’t feel anything anymore. His gaze is cold, the warmth they had before when looking at Jeonghan is gone, “But you don’t love me enough to wait for me, do you? This?” Seungcheol pointed at himself and Jeonghan, “is not gonna work. It’s nice seeing you. Even if I wasted all of my efforts to find you, to think that I could still have you back. Just one last time.” He then started walking away but Jeonghan grabbed his hands and knelt down. 

“Cheol, please, don’t leave me,” He begged. But Seungcheol just bit his lips.

“Remember those? Those are the words I begged for you to stay. But did you? You didn’t. And from looking at what you’re wearing, it’s obviously too late for us.” He looked at the people at the distance who are looking nervous and finding someone. He then turned into his wrist watch and notice that it was already 6:25 pm. “I hope you’d be a great parent to your child. Goodbye, Han.” 

He gently pulled his hands from Jeonghan’s grip and started to walk away as the latter is still kneeling down while looking at the back of the person he have and will always love. Away from where he is, away from him, but Seungcheol still manage to bring Jeonghan’s heart with him.

“Maybe in another life, we’d be together. But as of now, we’re already twenty-five minutes late.”


End file.
